Various vehicles, such as automobiles, include engines, such as internal combustion engines. In many cases, a sensor may be secured to an engine, or a portion of the engine. The sensor is typically secured to an engine through the use of standard fasteners, such as screws or bolts, that may be engaged by a socket wrench, for example.
As one example, a pressure sensor may be secured to an intake manifold of an engine to monitor pressure of incoming air that is utilized for combustion. The intake or inlet manifold supplies a mixture of fuel and air to cylinders of the engine. The intake manifold is configured to evenly distribute a combustion mixture of fuel and air, or just air in a direct injection engine, to each intake port in a cylinder head. The even distribution of fuel and air, for example enhances the efficiency and performance of the engine.
A manifold absolute pressure (MAP) sensor is an example of a pressure sensor that may be secured to the intake manifold. MAP sensors and the like typically include a port, which may protrude from the bottom of the sensor. The port typically includes a hollow cylinder and a seal, such as an O-ring. The port is configured to be pushed into an opening in the intake manifold. A mounting bracket typically protrudes from the side of the sensor and allows the sensor to be fastened and secured to the intake manifold through one or more separate and distinct fasteners, such as screws or bolts. The sensor also typically includes a connector shroud, which may be an electrical receptacle that allows the sensor to be connected to an electrical connector so that the sensor may communicate with an engine control unit.
A typical mounting bracket of a MAP sensor includes a metal compression limiter, similar to a bushing, that may be an integral part of the molded plastic housing of the MAP sensor. The mounting fastener, such as a screw, passes through the compression limiter. As such, the compression limiter is configured to withstand a compressive load of the screw head as the screw is torqued into a securing position.
Thus, in order to secure a MAP sensor to an intake manifold, a metal screw is typically passed through a metal compression limiter in the sensor. The metal screw then passes into a reciprocal threaded metal channel in the intake manifold in order to securely connect the MAP sensor to the intake manifold.
However, each of the separate and distinct components used to connect the MAP sensor to the intake manifold increase the costs of assembly. Further, a manufacturer typically needs a separate and distinct tool to securely connect the MAP sensor to the intake manifold. As such, the process of securing the MAP sensor to the intake manifold may prove to be labor-intensive and costly.